Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resist pattern-forming method.
Description of the Related Art
Discussion of the Background
EUV (extreme-ultraviolet) lithography attracts attention as one of element technologies for manufacture of the next generation of semiconductor devices. The EUV lithography is a pattern formation technology in which EUV light having a wavelength of 13.5 nm is utilized as an exposure light. It is demonstrated that the EUV lithography enables an extremely fine pattern (no greater than 20 nm, for example) to be formed in an exposure step of a manufacture process of the semiconductor devices.
However, since hitherto-developed EUV light sources have low power, the exposure treatment requires a long time period, currently hindering practical application of the EUV lithography. In order to overcome the low power of the EUV light sources, increase of sensitivity of resist material (photosensitive resin) may be contemplated (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2002-174894). Similar problems to those of EUV exist for power and sensitivity of lithography employing an electron beam, an ion beam and the like as a light source.
If the sensitivity can be improved while maintaining the superior lithography characteristics, the pulse number of the laser can be reduced, leading to reduction in a maintenance cost not only in the lithography employing EUV, an electron beam, an ion beam and the like as a light source, but also in the lithography employing KrF excimer laser or ArF excimer laser as a light source.